


Still Into You

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: And bang, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, Rare Pairings, True Love, let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Sylvanas has been called away from her much-needed furlough to a superfluous council meeting by Kael'thas in the absence of his father.And she's rather grumpy about it.Luckily after all these years, Velonara knows exactly how to fix that.
Relationships: Dark Ranger Velonara/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Still Into You

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161614435@N03/39782956473/in/dateposted-public/)

Sylvanas hated council meetings.

Sylvanas had _always_ hated council meetings.

But they were a little more bearable when her chosen escort happened to be Velonara. 

They were a little more bearable when Velonara’s ears shifted in ways only a fellow Ranger would understand in response to Kael'thas prattling on about things that didn't concern them in the least. He just loved an audience.

“No input from you, Ranger-General?”

The snide tone of the Prince’s voice told Sylvanas he thought himself clever. It told her he thought he'd caught her not listening.

“You would like my input in regards to the budget to re-cobble a road that was only just serviced two years ago, my Prince?” 

Sylvanas was always listening.

“In that case, my opinion is that our coffers shouldn't open so freely when we still need to expand our recruitment and training programs to supplement the losses sustained in a war we've only just begun recovering from. What was it that you said the problem was?” Her ear flicked in irritation, and both of Velonara's lifted as she adjusted her seat beside Sylvanas at the council table. 

“The color?”

Kael'thas’ stare would have burned holes through her were she not matching him pound-for-pound in the ‘looks that could kill’ department.

“I'll take your suggestions under advisement, General. I believe this concludes our meeting.” 

Sylvanas was the first to stand.

In all her grand regalia they weighed heavily, still, on inexperienced shoulders. Shoulders that bore that weight well, nonetheless. 

Yet as people began filing out of the chamber, Kael’thas called her. By her last name, only.

And it made her eyes narrow as Velonara came to a stop at the exact moment Sylvanas did.

Belore, this was not a fight she was in the mood to break up today.

“Only you.” Kael’thas continued as Velonara turned at Sylvanas’s side to look at him impassively. 

“That hardly seems necessary my Prince, but if my Captain’s presence makes you uncomfortable…”

“I'll see myself out, General,” Velonara responded easily.

But she would wait nearby.

She was always in the mood to listen to her lover win a battle of witty barbs against one who hated to lose such things as much as their Prince did.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn't address me in such a manner in front of the rest of the council.” He finally began when he was sure they were alone. 

“Have I wounded you with logic?” Sylvanas asked as she leaned against a nearby wall and crossed her arms over her chest. “You summoned me out of the first leave I've taken in a year for this meeting so that I could listen to trade talks and budget allocations that will pass over my military as they always do.”

“ _Your_ military?” Kael’thas nearly sputtered as his eyes widened. The only thing missing was a vein protruding from his forehead. 

“Yes.” She responded simply. “My military. My woefully dwindling military that is currently limping itself back into some semblance of true power while you put royal upholstery colors up for council vote.”

“I've done no such thing, and if you don't-”

“I wouldn't, Kael.” Sylvanas cut him off in a low tone. “I'm in no mood. I think Dalaran suits you much better than the council chamber. Isn't your father due back any day now?”

“I'm sure my father wouldn't appreciate your utter lack of respect, as a matter of fact.”

“He would tell you you deserved it,” Sylvanas responded without hesitation. “He would tell you to brush up on your diplomacy, and to learn to humble yourself.”

“Oh? And what would yours tell you?”

“I haven't any idea, Kael. Some of us aren't so fortunate as you. Some of us don't just get to play at being leaders in their parents’ very temporary absence. If you'll excuse me, I have a furlough to enjoy. And a battle of wits with you wasn't on my itinerary.” 

Kael'thas hadn't really thought before he'd made that remark. He hadn't really considered the weight of those particular words. As much as he found the General a near-constant thorn in his side, even he knew when he'd gone a touch too far.

“Shorel’aran, General.” He responded simply with a slight tilt of his head. “Until next we meet.” 

Sylvanas hated the unnecessary heaviness of her full regalia...but it certainly made for a dramatic exit after she returned the prince’s nod. 

Velonara was waiting for her in the corridor outside. She'd had to stop herself from re-inserting herself into the conversation when Kael'thas brought up Sylvanas’s parents. 

But she knew better. This wasn't some campfire argument between rangers, anymore. Sylvanas was the General, now. And they'd only just gotten settled together in the spire. They'd only just begun becoming whatever it was they were finally going to be together.

She wouldn't dare make waves right now. But she would fall into step beside Sylvanas and reach to stroke her back beneath her heavy, royal blue cloak and all its gilding when no one was looking. 

“Would you prefer to stay in the suite tonight?” Velonara asked quietly as they emerged into a nearby courtyard. Her hand had slipped away again so discreetly it was as though it had never been there.

Sylvanas missed its warmth immediately.

“No. I would like to find the nearest mage and be back at the spires about half an hour ago.” Sylvanas responded simply. Her ears were still pressed back in a way that Velonara hated to see, but doing anything about that would have to wait.

As it turned out, it wasn't all that difficult to find a mage willing to fulfill a request coming from the Ranger-General, and they were home before Sylvanas's mood could sour any further. 

Once they were back at the spire, Sylvanas headed straight for the sofa in the living area and plopped down with a heavy sigh. Velonara followed with a faint smile on her face and moved towards her. 

The first thing she did was remove the more cumbersome parts of Sylvanas’s armor, with Sylvanas’s more than grateful cooperation. 

“Don’t let it ruin our vacation.” Velonara finally said quietly. “You gave better than you got.” 

“I’m not letting him ruin anything,” Sylvanas responded with a faint frown as Velonara stood and reached to push the other woman’s hood away from her face, freeing some of her hair from the confines of it and offering her a soft smile. 

“You look terribly grumpy for someone who isn’t letting a spoiled brat ruin her vacation.” Velonara murmured gently as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sylvanas’s forehead. “Ranger-General Grumpy Breeches.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Sylvanas muttered as she tried, successfully, to stop the corners of her lips from twitching upward. 

“Should I expect a formal reprimand, or…” 

Sylvanas delivered a healthy pinch to her side, instead. One that had Velonara howling and slapping Sylvanas’s hand away from herself. 

This resulted in a rather spirited chase around the living room. Velonara was horrendously ticklish, after all. And Sylvanas knew all her spots. 

They wound up out of breath and having lost a few more articles of clothing with Velonara having finally brought her terrorizer to a halt in the kitchen - pinned into a corner against the counter as they both panted to catch their breath. 

“Was that...formal enough...for you?” Sylvanas asked as Velonara’s forehead fell against her own with a soft ‘thunk’ followed by a bout of breathless laughter. 

“Ranger-General Asshole Pants.” Velonara breathed, quickly catching Sylvanas’s wrists before she could retaliate. 

While they were a bit more physically evenly matched than they’d once been, Sylvanas was at a disadvantage. She was already pinned. Willingly, yes. But pinned, nonetheless. 

“You never let me have any fun.” Sylvanas complained quietly.

“Aw, poor baby.” Velonara cooed with a little smirk as Sylvanas wrangled her wrists free. Velonara let her, correctly judging there was no more tickling coming. On the contrary, her remaining cloak-fastening was freed. “What kind of fun are you looking to have?” 

Sylvanas turned a comically doleful gaze in Velonara’s direction and shrugged softly as single-handedly unfastened the other woman’s belt. 

“Ah,” Velonara responded in a low murmur, lowering her head to deliver a little nip to a particularly sensitive spot along the side of Sylvanas’s neck. “You should have just said so before you wasted all that energy chasing me around the spire like some sort of bird in mating season.” 

“You’re being so mean to me.” Sylvanas breathed as she tilted her head back for more attention to her neck, not sounding the least bit hurt. 

“Am I?” Velonara asked as she hooked her hands behind Sylvanas’s thighs to lift her onto the counter. By now, she’d worked the chest plate free from Sylvana’s body and discarded it on the counter. It was a lovely view, to say the least, when Sylvanas looked down at her with her hair spilling over her shoulders and her eyes half-lidded. “However will I make it up to you?” 

Velonara loved that smirk. 

The lift of just one side of Sylvanas’s lips and the knowing look in the soft, steely glow of her eyes. The one that hadn’t been there when they’d been young. One that had come with a level of confidence that had developed with a vengeance since their reuniting. One that wasn’t feigned or part of the mask Sylvanas had always worn. 

No, this smirk was only for her. And that was why she loved it. 

“I’m sure you can think of something,” Sylvanas responded, already lifting her hips as Velonara began sliding her leggings down. 

“If we ever start cooking in here, we’re going to have to have these counters professionally cleaned.” Velonara remarked in a murmur against the center of Sylvanas’s chest before pressing a kiss there. 

“Mm, another time,” Sylvanas suggested distractedly as she tangled her fingers in Velonara’s hair to give it a slightly impatient tug. “This is better than cooking.” 

“Don’t disrespect my cooking when I’m about to be between your legs, darling.” Velonara husked just beneath Sylvanas’s navel. “That’s a dangerous game to play.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Sylvanas whispered as she leaned back onto her elbows and draped her legs over Velonara’s shoulders, only to receive a stinging bite to the crook of her thigh that drew a hiss from her lips. But it only served to deepen the fire that Velonara had lit within her. 

Velonara flashed a mischievous look up at Sylvanas, who was looking right back at her before her tongue soothed the sting of that bite. And then found the place between Sylvanas’s legs that needed real attention. 

All was forgiven rather quickly. Sylvanas was far too busy watching all the heated little looks Velonara was giving her as her grip on the other woman’s hair tightened. Looks quickly became appreciative murmurs and moans against her that had her legs tightening around Velonara’s back and her free hand in a white-knuckle grip on the edge of the counter. 

She came as quickly as she usually did when Velonara wasn’t in the mood to draw things out yet - with a series of breathy, quiet moans that Velonara chased after deftly with the tip of her tongue and the softness of her lips until there was nothing left. Until Velonara was kissing her way slowly back up Sylvanas’s body to reach her lips. 

Sylvanas had enough presence of mind to quickly run her hand over the glistening mess of Velonara’s mouth before they kissed, and despite having her fun ruined - Velonara enjoyed the low, sated chuckle her attempt had earned her. 

“Are you still grumpy?” She asked in a quiet, husky voice against the corner of Sylvanas’s jaw before she nipped the lobe of her ear. 

“I wasn’t grumpy before.” 

Another nip, this one ending in a playful little tug. “Oh?” 

“No.” Sylvanas breathed with a contented sigh as she slid her hand from the counter to ride the line of the front of Velonara’s body so she could caress the length of her throat and cradle her jaw in a way that caused a shiver to run up her spine. “But I’d like to continue this upstairs, regardless.” 

“I think that can be arranged,” Velonara responded as she moved so Sylvanas could slide from her perch on the counter. 

“As long as it’s no great inconvenience to you…” Sylvanas continued with a lift of one of her delicate brows as her lips stayed just close enough to Velonara’s to tease at a kiss that never came. 

It was a game they played often. And Sylvanas soon earned the quiet huff of a whine she was looking for. 

“Ranger-Captain Whiney Boots…” Sylvanas murmured as she pulled her head back just quickly enough to avoid Valeera’s lips when they finally almost captured her own. 

“Mm, it’s not funny when you do it.” Velonara teased with a furrow between her brows and an all too serious expression on her face. “Especially when you’re refusing to kiss me.” 

Sylvanas chased those complaints away with a sudden, surprisingly soft and lingering kiss. One that didn’t burn with the passion their kisses usually contained, but one that Velonara found herself desperately wanting more of. 

“Better?” Sylvanas asked before brushing the tip of her nose against Velonara’s with a soft smile. 

“Much. I think I’ll go upstairs with you, now.” Velonara wasn’t surprised to find herself lifted from her feet. She was prepared enough for it that her legs wrapped around Sylvanas’s hips with little thought. 

“I won’t even make you walk.” Sylvanas’s response earned her a look of adoring softness behind the want in the blue of Velonara’s eyes. 

“Why would I walk when I have such a lovely mount?” Velonara asked with a flash of fangs that came along with her amusement at her own remark. 

Sylvanas threatened to drop her, but she’d been ready for that, too. 

And in the end, she didn’t have to walk. 

Sylvanas was all too happy to carry her up the spiraling stairs so that they could fall into bed together and truly begin to enjoy their hard-earned vacation.


End file.
